The Last Problem (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)
The Last Problem is the 26th episode of Season 9 of Sonic: Adventures in Equestria, and a reimagining of the Season 9 MLP: FiM Episode of the same name. 'Summary' 20 years into the distant future, the Princesses of Harmony and Team Sonic attempt to solve a star pupil/student of their own named Luster Dawn and the newest Freedom Fighter member Rhythm the Chinchilla's friendship problem. Plot 20 years after the events of The Ending of the End, an older Team Sonic and Princesses of Harmony (along with Spike and Dr. Eggman) are visited by one of their students named Luster Dawn and the newest member of the Freedom Fighters named Rhythm the Chinchilla, who do not understand the importance of friendship. Princess Twilight tells them a story of how she and her friends was once worried of losing her friendships. Flashing back to their coronation day, the Mane Nine make preparations to move back to Canterlot with Spike but all nine of them worried that this will result in them and Team Sonic drifting apart. Sonic and his friends seem more welcoming of this change however and focus more on the final preparations for their ceremony. Once both groups are together, the Mane Nine grows frustrated and tell Team Sonc that they feel like they care more about making their coronation perfect than the fact that they will be leaving Ponyville. Team Sonic reveal to the Mane Nine that they do share their concerns and are keeping themselves busy so they won't be sad about it either. They let out their feelings and cry together, which makes the nine alicorn princesses feel better, knowing that their mobian friends feel the same way. The Jewel Pixie Animals then offer to help finish the preparations for the coronation, and Team Sonic and the Mane Nine almost miss the train to Canterlot. The Princesses of Harmony make it just in time for their coronation, which goes off without a hitch. After the ceremony ends, Team Sonic and the Mane Nine share a laugh about their past adventures. The Mane Nine decide to establish a Council of Friendship so they can maintain their relationships with Team Sonic by convening once every moon. Afterward, Celestia and Luna retire to Silver Shoals. Back in the future, Twilight finishes her story and explains to Luster Dawn and Rhythm that friendships can be hard to maintain, but life is even harder without them. The Jewel Pixie Animals enter, now older, still friends with the heroes, who now rule Equestria as the Council. Luster Dawn and Rhythm take our heroes' wisdom to heart and Sonic and Twilight send Luster and Rhythm to Ponyville, where they begin to make friends with the other creatures there and have adventures of her own. Differences *Because of their role as alicorn princesses in the Sonic: Adventures in Equestria universe, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Trixie, Starlight, and Sunset also have taller statures and flowing manes and tails like Celestia and Luna before them. *The coronation goes off without any problems, thanks to the Jewel Pixie Animals finishing the prepartations for their owners. Transcript The Last Problem (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript Trivia *During the ending credits, the 2015 remix of So Much More by Bentley Jones plays. *Team Sonic and Eggman's future includes: **Sonic is now the leader of the Freedom Fighters, suceeding Sally Acorn, he's also still a adventurous spirit, he's also now happily married to Amy Rose. Design wise, he has additional spikes, he wears a dark blue sleveless jacket and a brown neckerchief (similar to his Boom counterpart), he also wears upgraded versions on his trademark shoes, sunglasses based on their design from the Sonic Riders series, and the bracelet he got from Chip in Sonic Unleashed. **Amy Rose now co-leads the Freedom Fighters, and has also finally married Sonic, even having a son Ricky (who's friends with Li'l Cheese, Pinkie's daughter), who also has Sonic's trademark speed. Design wise, she wears a white collared shirt over a magenta vest with a pink tie, a purple skirt, and near-black boots with gold hearts, and her hammer has been upgraded as well. **Tails is now a full time mechanic, piloting a upgraded Tornado and also working with a reformed Eggman, he's also now married to Zooey. Design wise, he wears a pair of brown goggles with orange lens and a brown work belt (similar to his Boom counterpart). **Knuckles still guards the Master Emerald from time to time, but he now has better control over his temper, he's started going out treasure hunting more, usually bringing the treasures he finds to museums. Design wise, he wears black sunglasses and a necklace with an emerald pendant. he now also wears a desert scarf and updated versions of his gloves. **Shadow is now the head commander of G.U.N. suceeding the original commander following his retirement, despite this, he's still a full time member of the Freedom Fighters with him and Sonic still being on good terms, he's also now married to Perci. Design wise, he has additional spikes, he wears a red scarf with white sequins to look like stars, he also wears upgraded versions of his air shoes and a locket which contains a picture of Maria (so he can still remember all the good times he had with her before her untimely death). **Cream now teaches Amy's sensitivity training seminars in her place, and she also still has Cheese, seeing as how they've both inseperable, she's also just as polite and wll mannered as ever. Design wise, she wears a sleeveless light orange wrap dress with pale yellow frills on the sleeves and the bottom of her skirt, a light blue bow on her head, white bobby socks, and brown loafer shoes. **Rouge now co-heads G.U.N. with Shadow, and has also given up her thiefing ways, as a result, her and Knuckles are now on friendlier terms. Design wise, she wears a tan trench coat over a pink top, black Capri pants, and black high-heels, she also appears to have some elements from her Sonic Heroes costume. **Silver still helps protect the past so bad happens in his era, but he's now less naive and his psychokinetic powers have improved, he's also now married to Blaze. Design wise, he has additional spikes, he wears a black beret with cyan details on his head and a belt with a paintbrush, he also wears upgraded versions of his gloves. **Blaze is still the protector of the Sol Emeralds, but is now more trusting in others and has also married Silver, her mastery over fire has also improved greatly. Design wise, she wears a royal purple summer dress, a white pearl choker, and a wide-brimmed white hat with a purple band around it, she also wears a crown due to her princess title and a white and pink cape. **Dr. Eggman has now completely redeemed himself for his past actions, now using his intellect for good instead of evil, he and Sonic are now on good terms because of this, he also kept his robots, but sends them to underpopulated areas like he promised, giving the Freedom Fighters at least something to do when there isn't a major threat, he's also now much nicer to his minions. Design wise, he wears the same clothes his IDW counterpart wore during his time as Mr. Tinker, he also a set of grey goggles with flappable green lenses and a wrist communicator (similar to his Boom counterpart). *Sonic and MLP characters from numerous past episodes make cameo appearances during the coronation and the ending part of the episode. Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes